


Egg Salad Sandwiches Are Easy Right?

by Ajax_Helios



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Eve cannot cook, Gen, One Shot, Rated T for language, but I don't see their relationship lasting the series, i like niko really, just putting that out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajax_Helios/pseuds/Ajax_Helios
Summary: Eve is screwed, and she knows it. But still she can't bring herself to do anything other than sit and stare at that God damned sandwich.





	Egg Salad Sandwiches Are Easy Right?

**Author's Note:**

> My first Killing Eve fic! Inspired by the episode titles and summaries from IMDB, set towards the end of the season (or post-season 2, mostly depends how season 2 goes from here).

Eve sat, staring at the egg salad sandwich, a pile of used teabags had started a hostile takeover of the saucer that sat on her desk. She briefly contemplated eating the sandwich, but ever since Niko had left she’d had to start making food for herself; she’d figured an egg salad sandwich would be difficult to get wrong, but now it sat there, a very real, visual representation of how much her personal life had gone to shit. Her professional life (for a while at least) was better than ever, now she no longer had to think of him, now she didn’t have to worry about coming home to him. Unfortunately, though out of the two of them, he’d been the one blessed with the ability to cook, and had a social life outside of work. Eve had never been very good at either of those things.

 

He’d said enough was enough, he’d had the last straw and so he left. And left Eve’s personal life to crumble around her as she sank deeper and deeper into the rabbit’s hole of chasing Villanelle. She’d been so close, they had come so close to catching her and putting an end to the infernal game of cat and mouse that they had been playing ever since they first made eye contact over a hospital bathroom sink. She’d become relentless in her pursuit. So much so that even Carolyn had praised her for her work in finding the Ghost and her ruthlessness in using the Ghost’s own children against her to capture her. She’d come up with a hair brained plan to try and catch Villanelle, and it had almost worked. But like smoke, she’d managed to slip through Eve’s fingers yet again. Carolyn had not been happy, of course she hadn’t. Eve had royally fucked up, she understood why Carolyn was pissed.

She was compromised, liable to being burned, and Carolyn had made it clear it was up to her to sort it out. Holy shit was she fucked. And truly, it shouldn’t be so fucking difficult to just make a single egg salad sandwich should it?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to keep it short and not go into too much detail because we don't know exactly what happens yet. I didn't have a working title for this and wasn't certain how to tie it all off but I kinda like the thing they do in the show sometimes where they'll focus on a smaller detail and then pan out to show a wider picture so I like how this turned out in the end.  
> Also, I'm @ somewhat-homosexual on tumblr if anyone wants to yell about that episode promo!


End file.
